Ordinary
by thedoctorslittlegirl
Summary: Amy didn't like ordinary. Despite for twelve years of her life waiting for a gangly madman in a blue police telephone box to take her to see the stars, she knew the basis of what normal life had to offer. She knew that some people in this world were destined for greatness, that some people would change the world, and some others would find the rarest kind of love you could in this
Amy didn't like ordinary. Despite for twelve years of her life waiting for a gangly madman in a blue police telephone box to take her to see the stars, she knew the basis of what normal life had to offer. She knew that some people in this world were destined for greatness, that some people would change the world, and some others would find the rarest kind of love you could in this day and age. But she also knew the chances of any of those people being from Leadsworth was highly unlikely.

And yet, she still had a problem with the small little life she was apparently destined to live. She wasn't going to do anything special; her name wouldn't be on marquees or in the papers, unless it was for some stupid school award that she hadn't really tried to earn. She wouldn't change the world in particular way, and she highly doubted that she'd find love in this stuffy old place.

Now some might wonder what happened to the little girl all those years ago who spent her nights looking up to the sky mumbling about how she'd be there one day. And others might wonder what happened to the sick little girl who also thought she was special because a man in a box was going to take her away. She really didn't know when her dreams turned to cynical tortures laughing in her face because she was going to be forced to live out her ordinary life with Rory in the town that the world forgot.

It wasn't that the idea completely repulsed her, only a little bit, and it wasn't that Rory was the worst person in the world either. In fact it was the exact opposite. He was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met, although naturally quiet, and sometimes clumsy. But everything about him was completely ordinary, well except for that nose of his.

And to think in the morning she'd be bound to that nose forever. In the beginning, she didn't think it'd be that bad, she actually thought she liked him a little bit. But that was secondary school. He'd asked her out through the torturous coursing of Mels, and Amy was utterly thrilled at the idea of this being her chance to have something special.

She wasn't going to famous for any skill, she could write pretty well but that wasn't something anyone from around here could make a career out of. And people from Leadsworth weren't exactly known to get any special opportunities thrown at their doorsteps. And by then she had lost hope in any madman in a box coming to save her from the torture of a normal life, so love was her last hope at not being ordinary.

And maybe she'd delved into it too much, maybe it lasted too long that the idea of Rory had become something that he could never actually be, and maybe it was just her fault for hoping the butterflies in her stomach were something more than what they were. The problem had been, when she finally realized it, it was too late.

She had said she needed a break, hoping that would end it and they could go back to being just friends but it was already too late. The idea of them ever being married or having kids repulsed her. But not Rory. He relished in it. And the look on his face, the one he'd tried to hide as she broke his hopeful yet now hopeless heart, she hated that too.

She hated that she was now stuck in an endless loop of "He's still in love with you." and "I see the way he looks at you." She hated that any time she mentioned anything fun her and Rory did together she'd always get "Just go back out with him already." Everyone around them had already fallen in love with the idea of the two young lovers that had never loved each other. By the time they were seventeen their parents were already planning a wedding, and their friends were already deciding on children's names. And she hated it.

She had become a very hateful girl towards the end of secondary school. University was rubbing itself in her face that she could never afford it, and that's when she'd given up. She wasn't going anywhere, she'd be stuck in Leadsworth forever. So she had become a kiss-o-gram, because throughout secondary school if there was one thing she'd always be good at was making good boys fall for her for nothing more than her own amusement and then eventually breaking their hearts because she couldn't even feel right. She wasn't even special enough to feel what love might be.

But then again she'd resigned herself to that idea. That for some people, life wasn't about being special. It was about taking what was given, not having any special abilities destined for barely minimum wage and being to a man she didn't and couldn't love, despite him being apparently completely head over heels for, and all because she were too sick and selfish to go after something when she was young.

Tonight was chilly, she thought to herself. And there was no use sitting in her aunt's garden staring up at the sky and sending out a distress signal to an imaginary friend of her youth, because tomorrow she would be married to a completely ordinary man, live out an ordinary life with ordinary kids, and die an ordinary death something like in her sleep.

So she went to bed, signing her death warrant to that ordinary life. But that must have been what the universe was waiting for because as soon as she had completely given hope they sent her that madman she'd wanted all those years ago because now she needed him. He needed to show her just how amazing life could be, and how amazing even the most ordinary of lives are.

And that's what she thought about as she wrote her novel in New York. Because she knew that not everyone would get that chance, and sometimes life was just ordinary. She knew that her story was one that would be repeated throughout history, just without the fun of aliens and other planets, and a madman in a box to show her that she had her feelings all wrong.

Amy knew there was a redhead girl living in a small town, where nobody ever did anything special. She would live out her life dreaming about being an actress, or a writer because she wasn't too bad at storytelling, but eventually she wouldn't actually get anywhere in life. She'd end up stuck in a job she didn't like, just like her mother, and end up marrying someone that she had once thought would be her chance at being special.

But that boy would be ordinary, just like Rory. Maybe he wouldn't have a nose, but something weirder like a funny voice. And even though he might love her, she wouldn't love him despite what her family and friends told her because she knows what she feels god damn it. And she would die just an ordinary person like she had been born, the worst torture she could imagine. And it broke Amy's heart because she knew there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
